


Paint The Town Red (and Gold)

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Parent Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers is a dick, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Where Tony adopts another kid who has enough daddy issues to rival his own.





	Paint The Town Red (and Gold)

This was not what they were expecting when they got the tip about another HYDRA base. A blonde boy around sixteen or seventeen sat up on the hospital bed as they cleaned up his wounds and took samples of his blood. Tony found the boy curled up in a dark cell during one of their raids and he took him. Steve and Natasha had been skeptical at first and they still were, but Tony didn't listen and brought him to the tower anyway. Tony ad Steve were outside of the hospital room waiting for the nurse to finish patching him up so they could question him.

"All I'm saying Tony is that this could be a trap, we don't know this kid, he could be HYDRA for all we know." Steve was still listing all the things that could go wrong, but Tony still wasn't having any of it.

"We're examining his blood samples right now and running his fingers through all the databases, if he has a family missing him we'll know." Tony averted his eyes from the boy to Steve,"I wish you would stop arguing about this, if he turns out to be HYDRA we'll deal with it but there is no way i was leaving a kid in that place. Look at him, he looks like he's been hit by a truck."

Said boy was covered in bruises and his eyes were swollen shut, he had a long scar running down his back and multiple small cut on his face, his hands were bleeding - probably from fighting back - and a few of his fingers looked broken, the worst of them was the cut he had on his face, it ran from his hairline to his chin on the left side of his face and it was still bleeding.

The nurse cleaning his wounds looked at him in concern,"You took a hell of a beating young man."

The boy simply shrugged,"You should see the other guy." He rasped, the nurse chuckled a bit.

"What's your name sweetie?" 

"Klaus."

"Why'd they do this to you Klaus?" The nurse kept wiping his knuckles.

"I tried to escape again, they didn't like that very much. Also i kept fighting back, they really didn't like that." He chuckled softly and winced in pain."You can add broken ribs to the list."

Outside the room, Steve listened in on the conversation, he still didn't believe the boy and watched with suspicion. Tony left a while ago after JARVIS called him for the boy's blood work.

"Okay, you are not gonna believe this, I ran the blood work five times and it came back with the same results." Tony paused and looked at Klaus, who was smiling at something the nurse said,"Meet your son, Steve."

After a lot of shouting from Steve, he stormed of in anger after telling Tony he wanted absolutely wanted nothing to do with the boy, Tony sighed and turned to look at the boy - who looked as if he had heard the entire conversation - sadly, Klaus hung his head and his nurse was confused at his sudden change in mood.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He shook his head, she shrugged and finished up cleaning the gash on his face,"That's gonna leave a scar."

"I have no one to be pretty for."  
\----

Weeks after finding the boy, Tony gave him a bedroom and some clothes, allowing him to settle in much to Steve's disappointment. For some reason the man disliked the kid and Tony couldn't figure out why, Klaus had been nothing but wonderful, he never caused any trouble and he was quiet. Tony turned a blind eye until he Steve yelled at the kid and almost hit him. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Tony stepped in front of the kid and crossed his arms.

"Putting him in his place, he needs to learn not to talk back to me."

"So what, you were gonna hit him? What the hell is your problem Steve?"

"He doesn't belong here, that's my problem." Steve puffed out his chest,"I'll show you. I'm gonna continue my search for Bucky, excuse me." 

Steve walked out of the room and Tony turned to face Klaus, who was fiddling with his sweater hem,"Sorry about him."

Klaus shrugged,"It's okay, I'm used to people not wanting me."

Tony's heart ached for the boy and the look on his face reminded him of Howard,"Come on."  
\----

That's how it went for the next few months, Steve yelling at Klaus for no reason and him hanging out with Tony in his workshop or elsewhere.

His new favorite thing was ice-cream, when Tony found out the boy didn't even know what ice-cream was, he dropped everything and took him to the closet ice-cream parlor where Klaus also had his first brain freeze.

When Steve finally found his friend, Klaus thought there would be two people he would have to watch out for, only for Bucky to ditch Steve when he found out how he was treating his son. After Steve tried to hit they boy again, Bucky caught his arm and broke his nose. 

Tony made Klaus go to school, which he hated because the kids picked on him, they called him all sorts of names because of his scar but he did make a few friends, Peter and Ned, they were a year behind him but they were far more mature than his fellow juniors. They used to bully him all the time and he would never fight back because he didn't want to hurt anyone, until Bucky found out and volunteered to drop him off at school everyday. Klaus was confused at first but initially went along with it, the first day, Bucky took them on his motorbike and walked him straight to the front door glaring at all the students while Klaus was oblivious to all of this.

After that day none of his bullies ever touched him or looked in his general direction again but Bucky still gives him a ride to school, sometimes if Bucky is busy, Tony would take him in his most expensive car, all the while Klaus was completely oblivious to their motives.

This all went downhill when Tony went missing, Klaus walked down to the lab after school to find it empty, Tony was always there when he got back, if not he would be in the kitchen drinking his fifth cup f coffee that day, but he wasn't there either. Klaus asked JARVIS but the AI didn't know either, he lost track of Tony after he dropped him off at school. The other Avengers were out on a mission, the only one here was Bucky who was in his room reading.

"Hey kiddo, what can i do for you?"

"I think Mr. Stark is missing."

Bucky sat up seriously,"What makes you think that?"

"He's not here, he's always here and he didn't go on the mission with the rest of the Avengers. Something doesn't feel right."

"I'll call Nat maybe they called him in and he's fine." Bucky dialed Natasha's number and walked off to talk, Klaus nervously picked at his fingers and tapped him foot. Bucky came back into the room with a frown on his face,"He's not with them."

Klaus paced the room, panicking while Bucky tried to think."JARVIS where did you lose track of Tony?"

"Two blocks away from the tower, his signal dropped off."

"Is there camera footage?"

A hologram of the street pulled up, they saw Tony's car being hit by a black van hard, men in tactical gear surrounded the vehicle and dragged an unconscious Tony out of his car, putting him in the back of the van and driving off.

"Is there any other footage?" Klaus stopped pacing to pay attention to the hologram, he watched as the van sped through traffic and disappeared."Can we get eyes on the driver?"

A picture came up on the screen and Bucky growled,"Rumlowe."

"Can we track him?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow,"We? You're not going anywhere young man. You're sixteen, you should be hanging out with your friends and getting into trouble, not planning a rescue mission. What if something happens to you? I would never forgive myself."

"I was born for this, literally, I am trained in fighting and weapons. I can help."

"Absolutely not, and that is final."  
\----

Klaus drove the armored truck while Bucky shot the HYDRA agents, it took a lot of convincing but the man eventually agreed to let Klaus help him, he stole the truck and Bucky got the weapons while JARVIS tracked down Rumlowe. It didn't take long and with in four hours they were following the lead, which lead them to the HYDRA base in New Jersey. The place had been crawling with agents, almost too many for them to handle which is why it was a good thing Klaus also convinced Bucky to carry some cyanide dispensers he made months ago when he thought HYDRA would try to take him back.

They got closer to the bunker,"Get ready." They put on gas masks and Klaus let out a breath before driving the truck through the wall. They were greeted by at least eighty agents pointing guns at the truck and surrounding them.

"You got nowhere to go, and we have you surrounded. Brilliant plan I must say, I can see you clearly didn't think this through. What? Were the two of you just gonna barge in here and shoot your way out of this..."

Klaus turned to Bucky,"He talks too much."

Bucky scoffed,"Tell me about it." Klaus pushed a black button to let out the invisible gas as Rumlowe kept talking about HYDRA being the ones to save earth and humanity, until he and all the other agents started coughing, Klaus breathed a sigh of relief when he finally shut up and died along with all the other agents.

"Do you think I used too much cyanide?"

"Not really." They got out of the truck and walked over the bodies and looked around for any more agents, Bucky held out a rifle to Klaus,"You stay here and guard the truck, I'll get Stark. Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes I'm sure, now go."

Bucky left and Klaus stood there listening out for threats and for the first time in his life he's glad that HYDRA trained him to be a killer or else he would have never been able to do this for Tony. A noise comes from behind him and he turns just in time to see one of them trying to sneak up on him, Klaus shoots him in the head and another two pop out, wearing gas masks, protecting them from the cyanide. Klaus jumped on the top of the truck to get a better advantage, seeing at least ten coming from outside and dispatching them accordingly. More come running in from the outside and he shoots them all, head shot, until he's out of bullets.

"Oh fudge." Klaus scrambled into the truck for the hand gun, when he turned around they were much closer, it was only five of them left, he shot three of them before one of them clipped him in the arm making him drop the gun. He crouched in front the truck clutching his arm to stop the bleeding, he gasped in pain. 

He was starting to regret not staying at the tower like Bucky told him to. He breathed through the pain and tried to come up with a solution to his dilemma. Two shot rang out and Klaus flinched and shut his eyes, he opened them a moment later to see Bucky and Tony standing there. Tony was still wearing the Black Sabbath T-shirt he had on when he dropped him off at school that morning, there were no bruises or cuts, but he did look dirty. They probably threw him on the floor of a dirty cell.

"Kid what are you doing here?" 

Klaus stood up and ran over to Tony giving him a tight hug,"We're rescuing you."

"Is that a bullet hole?" Klaus became very aware of the gash on his arm and held it.

"Yes."

Bucky came over to examine him,"You got shot? I knew this was a bad idea, I should have left you at home."

"Guys, it's barely even a flesh wound, it doesn't even hurt that much." Both men looked at the boy in disbelief and he tried to change the subject,"We should get out of here."  
\----

"Ouch, fudge it. Could you maybe be a bit more gentle Susie?" 

"I thought you said it didn't hurt that much?" Bucky had a frown on his face with his arms crossed. After they got back from New Jersey, both Tony and Bucky carried Klaus straight to med bay. Where Susie got mad at him for getting shot.

"Obviously, I was lying."

"You have to sit still Klaus, or I might mess up something else in your arm."

"But it hurts." He whined.

Tony rolled his eyes at the boy,"If you sit still, I'll take you to get ice-cream." The boy immediately sat as still as he could muster.

"Thank you."


End file.
